


I missed you

by Justtokeepreading



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justtokeepreading/pseuds/Justtokeepreading
Summary: Mathias returns home.





	I missed you

Lukas sighs as he makes his coffee. Two more days, well, one and a few hours actually, and he’d get to see Mathias again.

His boyfriend is a marine, and he had been away for months on service. Luckily this was his last one, after this he’d get to stay home. Lukas wouldn’t have to sleep alone again, wondering of Mathias would actually make it home at all.

Deeply sunken in his thoughts he doesn’t notice the front door opening, the soft thud of bag being set down, and arms wrapping around his waist.

“I’m home.”

Lukas jolts and whips around. “Don’t scare me like that you i-”

It takes a couple seconds for his brain to fully process Mathias’ grinning face. That stupid crooked smile he’s missed so much. He’s back.

“I thought you weren’t coming back until a few days,” Lukas cups Mathias’ face, stroking his cheek with his thumb.

“Originally, but they let me go early, something about not taking all vacation days.”

“You should have called, I’d have picked you up.”

“But I wanted to surprise you,” Mathias kisses Lukas’ forehead, “I missed you.” 

“I missed you too, even though you stench of sweat.”

Mathias pouts, “I’m finally home again and you insult me.”

“Did you expect anything else?”

“No, not really, and it’s nice to know you never change.”

“Your idiocy never changes either,” Lukas flicks Mathias’ nose, “go take a shower, I’ll make you something to eat.”

“Lukas I’m not that hu-”

“When i say make I really mean warm up leftover chinese food.”

“Thanks, I’m starving.”

Lukas rolls his eyes, “just go shower, idiot.”

“Not until I’ve had my kiss.”

“Seriously?”

Mathias nods with a smile, Lukas rolls his eyes again and quickly kisses him. 

“You didn’t give me time to kiss you back.”

“We can do anything you want after you’ve finished your shower, now go!”

“Yes sir!” Mathias salutes him and walks to the bathroom. Lukas can’t fight the smile off his face as he reheats the chinese food and makes some more coffee.

Ten minutes later they’re cuddling on the couch with two steaming mugs of coffee, and the lego movie playing in the background.

“You better not leave me alone again now.”

Mathias chuckles, “don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere, not unless I have you with me,” Mathias intertwines their fingers.

“Good.”

“Even when you want me gone, I’m staying right here by your side.”

“Like I could manage without you,” Lukas leans in and kisses Mathias’ cheek, “I wouldn’t have anyone to open my jars for me.”

“Is that the only reason?”

“Yes.”

“Not my awesome body?”

“That might be a little bit of the reason, but mostly the jar thing.”

Mathias chuckles, “so mean,” he traces his finger down the other’s spine, “didn’t you say you missed me?”

“I did.”

“Well you’re not showing it,” Mathias boops Lukas’ nose.

“I don’t need to show it to mean it.”

“It would be nice if you showed it some more.”

Lukas softly flicks Mathias’ forehead, “we both know that that will never happen.”

“I know, but I can always hope for more kisses.”

“If you want a kiss then just kiss me, idiot.”

“You know what? Maybe I will, that’s a good idea.”

Lukas rolls his eyes, “of course it’s a good idea, I came up wi-” 

He gets silenced by Mathias smashing their lips together, but he doesn’t really mind, because finally, he’ll stay home.


End file.
